


a god for a person like him.

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Nick felt bad for wanting to know a god who was like him. "[Religious Nuke NSFW piece]





	a god for a person like him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is kind of a religious NSFW piece for Nick and Luke. It'll mainly be on figuring out self love, seeing your place in religion/god/divinity, and also touches on the sensual parts of growing up and having a crush?
> 
> pretty nsfw but I try to keep it tasteful n classy haha.
> 
> It's also modern au/non-apocalyptic au   
> Nick is meant to be coded as trans here as well because I didn't get explicitly with that here..? But he is nonetheless.
> 
> Also v short gomen
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

 

 

**a god for a person like him.**

 

* * *

 

He was never a believer in any god in particular. Never a believer in the religions already made, for he could never see himself in any deity named in the holy books of this world.

Perhaps he was simply too conceited to follow one. So selfish for wanting a godly figure who was somewhat like himself. A figure as high and mighty, yet so up close and personal. Someone he could truly trust and talk to without the guilt he felt when going to church on Sunday's with his mother and uncle.

Such selfishness in God's home?

Ah.

This was why he knew he doomed to burn.

Nick felt bad for wanting to know a god who was like him. A scrawny outcast with a sensual love for himself and men. He felt selfish for looking up into the heavens and wondering if God was as much as a misfit as he was. Searching the stars at 17 while lying in the back of his best friend's old pickup truck, pleasing himself in God's presence. And how he let out prayer like moans entitled to the friend sleeping a few inches away.

He wanted to know a god who wouldn't condemn Nick for allowing himself to indulge in the wonders of his own body. Fingers always curiously feeling for the right combination of movements that would let his existence unravel at the seams.

He wanted to know a god who wouldn't hate him for staring at Luke's naked figure every time he came to Nick's house from swimming practice to shower. A god who wouldn't punish Nick for masturbating late at night with his best friend in mind. A god who wouldn't yell at Nick for putting his pillow between his legs and squirming in delight as he imagined it was Luke's head there.

Nick knew he deserved hatred. Nick knew he deserved to be condemned. Nick knew he deserved to be punished for being what he was.

He knew he was a bad person.

He knew that the god of this world would rightfully toss him into the fire.

He knew that a god who could be even remotely similar to him would hard to come by. Almost impossible.

But, on a cold winter night, with the power out and the fire going strong...

Nick managed to find his God.

He finds it in the body of his best friend, both stretched out on the soft rug by the fireplace

He manages to hear God's voice in the trembling whines Luke makes every time Nick touches him just right. He manages to hear God in the whimpers of two almost completely inexperienced boys wandering each other's bodies in feverish curiosity. He manages to feel God in Luke's calloused fingers, how they move just right and curl inside of him in ways Nick had never conceived to try on himself. He manages to feel God in the fullness Luke's being creates inside of Nick, how warm and oddly beautiful it makes him feel to be loved like this by someone else. Nick manages to see God in the way Luke's eyes cross with his impending orgasm, and in the way his breath grows quick and fluttering as Nick rides him good. In the end of it all, he manages to truly see God in the reflection of fire on Luke's dark eyes as his head goes back to cry in pure bliss.

...

..

.

* * *

 

Nick is a disciple of a God named Lucas Porter. He sings the gospel of passion and love and devotion, and cries upon hearing his God respond in a voice just as eager to love Nick back.

Luke is a God who has never condemned Nick to hell for his feelings. Luke is a God who gazes affectionately over at Nick as the other continues to stare dreamily at his bare form after sex, and always smiles when he hears he had made his way into his lover's wet dreams. Luke is a God who holds his fiancé's figure as the younger masturbates tiredly until it eases him into a peaceful sleep, and tells Nick the next morning that he should never be ashamed for loving himself. He is a god who kisses his newly wed husband tenderly every chance he gets, and lets him know he is loved.

Luke is a God so close to Nick's image yet so far away.

A misfit overbrimming with love and care and everything good.

Nick still feels some days that he is inherently bad.

But, he finds solace from the badness in his lover's unique scent and warmth that no other could have.

At the end of the day, their divine hands are still intertwined and bound under their own sacred union.

And they are both left to worship each other as they please on a soft rug by the warmth of a winter fire.


End file.
